The present invention relates to a light-distributing diffuser for an electrical lighting fixture. More particularly, the invention is directed to a light-distributing diffuser for directing illumination to achieve an essentially square beam light pattern.
Reliance upon diffusers as an aid to distribute and to direct the light emanating from lighting fixtures is a well-established practice. Such diffusers have been employed with both incandescent and fluorescent light sources and have taken many and varied physical forms and configurations. Research in this area continues to be an important field of developmental engineering.
A principal goal in the research conducted in this field of investigation has been to devise light distributing diffusers which provide predetermined, selectible beam patterns. A major endeavor has been to design diffusers which generate and subtend rectangular or "squared-off" heam patterns. Such patterns make it possible for multiple fixtures, organized in an appropriate array, to serve effectively to illuminate evenly the entire field to which the lighting is directed. Notwithstanding the fact that considerable effort has been expended and considerable research has been conducted toward achieving the type of illumination described above, no completely acceptable satisfactory solution to the problems posed has been achieved. It is, accordingly, a principal aim of the present invention to obviate shortcomings of prior art light diffusers for electrical fixtures and to provide a diffuser which subtends a squared-off illumination pattern.